


【朱白】破地狱（一） （港风AU，双花红棍朱X坐馆白）

by singalongsong



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singalongsong/pseuds/singalongsong
Summary: 惊觉我身为香港人却从来没写过港风文，于是就来个不成功的尝试……脑洞来自于二哥PLJ开机這张上香图，而且我觉得他被叫成小叔叔好带感啊 【。双花红棍朱X坐馆白





	【朱白】破地狱（一） （港风AU，双花红棍朱X坐馆白）

01/  
油尖旺坐馆白先生的父亲过世了，设灵在红磡殡仪馆。

朱先生坐车到了红磡附近，还没下车就看见便衣里里外外把殡仪馆围了三层，个个牛眼一样盯着来客，看着就像要盯穿来往黑车的茶色玻璃，看看车里头的是哪个大佬，会不会在这种场合闹出事来。

朱先生觉得这种阵仗有点好笑。他瞄了一眼窗外的人，刚好看见几个眼熟的，就铰下车窗，把头伸出去招呼了一声：“罗sir！”

被喊到的人刚好背对着他，闻声顿顿，转身对他点点头：“喂龙哥，好久不见了。”

“谁敢成日见你？你们出钟*1一次好贵，多来几次我可花不起。”朱一龙笑得谦逊温柔，抬头直指附近的人，“当值？”

“今日白老出殡，我们受了那么多年关照，也该来表达一下哀悼。” 罗sir回答，拢了一下自己难得纯黑的西装外套。那外套显得有点不合身，肩膀处有点绷紧，但是质料上乘，剪裁得体，大概并不是这个平常走颓废风的青年的衣服，朱一龙想。

“真客气，”他笑了，习惯性舔舔后槽牙，又说，“叔父辈就是叔父辈，地位超然。难得八十几岁自然病逝笑丧……”

“你话，谁敢不给face呀。”

他一双眼睛本来就生得精致，长睫毛掩着波光潋滟，眼神一转能让人脸红，自然也能让人冷入骨髓。现在带着笑意看着人，反而显得阴风恻恻。对方却不为所动，似笑非笑环看了一下周围的黑衣青年。

“那我就不知道了，” 罗sir也弯下腰，单手撑着车门，轻声说，“白老德高望重，大家都知道，但是他儿子细叔刚刚先做坐馆，我们怎么知道大家会不会锡住*2他呢？”

“龙哥，你要明白我们的难处呀。” 罗sir笑得流里流气，看起来倒是比朱一龙这个正牌社团大佬更像流氓，“在场那么多血气方刚的年轻人，万一打起来对大家都不好。”

“单单普通袭击罪就要判一年了，多不值。”

朱一龙眯了眯眼，只觉得罗sir说‘锡住’的腔调特别难听。

“你也知道，白宇他是‘细叔’，辈分比其他人高出一截，”他咬牙，转了转自己手上的戒指，继续开口。“我又在这里，谁敢在这种场合触他霉头？”

“罗sir，我想，”他笑着说，“是你们研究了那么久，都未搞明白我们洪兴的运作模式。”

他说完以后，出乎意料没有等到罗sir开口还击。穿着西装也像小流氓一样的罗督察只是单手撑着车门，低头把朱一龙从头看到脚，又从脚看到头，最后锁在他左手食指带着的戒指上，露出一副恍然大悟的表情。

“屌，你两个有路？*3”

*1 出钟：相当于小姐出台，黑道说JC出钟就是说他们有行动啦。  
*2锡住：疼爱  
*3屌，你两个有路？：艹，你们俩有一腿？

02/  
朱一龙好不容易摆脱门外的人，快走了几步，刚好赶上破地狱。

喃呒师傅带着一身五彩道袍在灵堂中央上下翻飞，伴着凄凄南音把瓦片逐一击碎。他们说，这个仪式可以破开地狱，让亡者早日逃离地府，再入轮回。

朱一龙还记得自己第一次听到这个说法的时候笑了出声，要救他们这些人可能不单单要破开地狱之门，还要大闹地府才能把人捞出来。

现在的社团不像以前，有钱赚谁还愿意打打杀杀？ 只是朱一龙赶上末班车，十七岁就跟着白宇的亲生父亲出生入死，凭着两把西瓜刀在果栏杀出一条血路。道上的人从一开始轻蔑地叫他阿龙、靓仔到笑着叫他龙少、龙哥。这么多年来也只有白宇一个敢说要保护他。

那也好，他这个人受不得别人人情，帮了他，朱一龙就要还十倍，百倍。欠的人多了，他可还不了这么多。

朱一龙转过头，在灵前的坐垫上看见白宇。他是长子嫡孙，又是坐馆，是应该为父亲担幡买水，跪着灵前答谢每一个来吊唁的客人。朱一龙舔了一下后槽牙，看着他神情麻木，侧过头在乐声中点亮火机，给香炉添上两炷香。

青烟氤氲，遮住了白宇的眉眼。他此刻不像平日开朗，反而像是下一刻就要随着烟霞散去。

罗sir刚刚那句“你两个有路？”还在他脑中余音袅袅，朱一龙有点看不得这样的白宇，扭头慢慢走到棺木旁烧了几张纸钱，然后坐在前排。

白宇注意到动静，转过头来，刚好就对上他的眼睛。朱一龙对他点点头，然后就低头叠起了金元宝。他的手不算巧，纸钱在他手上反转几次，勉强变成一只矮胖的金元宝。

两只脚停在他的视线角落。白宇走到了朱一龙跟前，说：“来了？”

“昂，”他回答，手上不停。

“出去食支烟唞唞气。”^1

^1 出去食支烟唞唞气：出去抽烟休息一下

03/  
“细叔。”

“屌你。”白宇擎着一支烟，伸腿虚踢向朱一龙，“不要叫我细叔。”

朱一龙斜睇他踢过来又长又直的腿一眼，也没有躲，反而迎了上去，像是要接下这一脚一样。于是白宇忍不住笑了，还没碰到对方的衣角就把腿踩回去身边，浑身笑得打颤。

朱一龙看着他笑得失声，一双桃花眼也眯了起来，轻声又一本正经开口：“你说屌我起码说了八百次了，从来没有实行过，真心想屌就不要这样狼来了，我好失落的。”

他的声音过于真情实意，仿佛真的万分可惜，逗得白宇又是一阵狂笑，手上的烟灰被他抖得到处都是，有几星落在了他的衣袖上。朱一龙捻了捻自己的手指，食指在反应过来前已经伸了出去，然后在抹去那点烟灰前停了下来。他抬眼看了终于冷静下来的白宇一眼，确认对方的视线也落在自己的手上，这才下定决心，伸手捏住白宇的白色麻质衬衫，把那点烟灰揉了下来。

“你件裇衫会烫坏的，”他说，气声像是害怕又惊掉了积在烟头的灰烬，“白菜仔。”

时钟好像停住了。

他们俩都定在原地，没有再动作，连呼吸都几不可闻。时间和空间变成了被拉到极限的橡皮筋，再多用一点力，就会瞬间崩裂，断掉的两头弹得他们头破血流。

过时十年的称呼从朱一龙的嘴里溜了出来，在说出来的一瞬间，他感觉到自己的心脏缩了一下，连带呼吸都顿了一秒。白宇会有什么反应呢，他会勃然大怒吗？还是像以前一样，笑得眉眼弯弯，笑意可以河水一样从眉梢眼角满溢出来，再叫他一声哥哥？

朱一龙转过了头，看向白宇，等待猜想揭盅——结果他的两个猜想都不是。

刚才还在笑的白宇收敛了笑意，把那根万宝路薄荷爆珠放回嘴里，深深吸了一口，又吐出来。朱一龙想跟他说你有气胸，不要过肺——但是他不能对现在的白宇这样说。现在的白宇不再是十年前那个刚学会抽烟就把自己咳爆肺的小少爷，甚至也不是会陪他嬉笑怒骂，一起穿着黑西装跟着大佬的白菜仔。

现在的白宇而是新上任的油尖旺坐馆，细叔。他是白老的嫡亲孙子，父亲过世了被亲爷爷收养，摆了酒席，提了辈分，道上只要是要卖洪兴面子的，都叫他一声细叔。他会抽万宝路，会在自己的父亲葬礼上一言不发上香鞠躬，就是不会再叫朱一龙哥哥，也不再对他生气。庄家通杀，他输得一败涂地。

朱一龙笑了，他笑自己。衰贪心。#1

“龙哥真长情。”白宇说，眉毛一抬平白添上几分轻佻。“那么多年没人叫过我白菜仔，难为你还记得。”

#1 衰贪心：失敗在貪心

TBC


End file.
